escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alexander Pope
Alexander Pope (Londres, 22 de mayo de 1688 – † Londres, 30 de mayo de 1744), es considerado uno de los mejores poetas ingleses del siglo XVIII. Nacido en una familia católica romana en 1688, Pope fue educado principalmente en su casa, debido en parte a las leyes en vigor, que sostenían la posición de la Iglesia de Inglaterra como religión del estado. Desde su juventud sufrió de varios problemas de salud, incluyendo el Mal de Pott (una forma de tuberculosis que afecta la columna vertebral), que deformó su cuerpo y atrofió su crecimiento de modo que su estatura no superó 137 cm. Murió a la edad relativamente temprana de 56 años (en 1744). Aunque había escrito poesía desde los 12 años, se considera que su primera contribución importante al mundo literario fue su Ensayo sobre la crítica, que publicó en 1711, a los 23 años de edad. A este siguió El rizo robado (1712, edición revisada en 1714), su poema más conocido; Eloisa a Abelardo y la Elegía a la Memoria de una Dama (1717). Escribió también varios trabajos más cortos, de los cuales los mejores quizás son las epístolas a Martha Blount. De 1715 a 1720, trabajó en la traducción de la Ilíada de Homero. Animado por la excelente recepción de esta, Pope tradujo la Odisea (1725-1726) con William Broome y Elijah Fenton. El éxito comercial de sus traducciones convirtió a Pope en el primer poeta inglés en poder vivir únicamente de las utilidades generadas por sus obras, “sin deudas a príncipe alguno u hombre par que viva”, como él mismo dijo. Durante este período Pope también publicó una edición de Shakespeare, que “regularizaba” su métrica de manera discreta. También reescribió en varias partes el verso de su compatriota. Lewis Theobald y otros eruditos en el tema atacaron la edición de Pope. Aquello desató la furia del traductor e inspiró la primera versión de su sátira, Dunciada (1728), primero de los poemas satíricos y morales de su período final. Otros de los poemas más significativos de aquella época fueron los sobre la moral (1731 – 1735), Imitaciones de Horacio (1733-1738), la Epístola a Arbuthnot (1735), el Ensayo sobre el hombre (1734) y una edición extendida de la Dunciada (1742) en la cual Colley Cibber tomó el lugar de héroe que Theobald ocupaba. Pope se dirigía directamente a los problemas intelectuales, políticos y religiosos más importantes de su era. Fue él quien desarrolló el pareado heroico más allá de lo que ningún poeta había logrado anteriormente. Los grandes poetas que le siguieron lo usaron menos que aquellos que le precedieron, pues para ellos había disminuido su utilidad. Pope escribió igualmente un epitafio, ahora famoso, para Sir Isaac Newton: :La naturaleza y sus leyes yacían ocultas en la noche; :Dijo Dios “que sea Newton” y todo se hizo luz. :(Nature and nature's laws lay hid in night; :God said 'Let Newton be' and all was light.) A lo que Sir John Collings Squire agregó luego el pareado: :Pero esto no duró: pues el diablo exclamó: :“Que Einstein sea”, así el dilema restauró. :(It did not last: the devil, shouting “Ho. :Let Einstein be” restored the status quo.) Jonathan Swift era su amigo y aliado. En los años 1720, Pope formó el Scriblerus Club junto con Swift y otros amigos (incluyendo a John Gay). Vease También Pope, Alexander Pope, Alexander Pope, Alexander Pope, Alexander Pope,Alexander Pope, Alexander Pope, Alexander Pope,Alexander bg:Александър Поуп bs:Alexander Pope ca:Alexander Pope cs:Alexander Pope da:Alexander Pope de:Alexander Pope en:Alexander Pope eo:Alexander Pope fr:Alexander Pope hr:Alexander Pope io:Alexander Pope it:Alexander Pope ja:アレキサンダー・ポープ mr:अलेक्झांडर पोप nl:Alexander Pope no:Alexander Pope pl:Alexander Pope pt:Alexander Pope ro:Alexander Pope ru:Поуп, Александр sk:Alexander Pope sv:Alexander Pope tr:Alexander Pope zh:亚历山大·蒲柏